Your Little Butterfly
by Kuro Ai
Summary: Living on the streets of Egypt was a rough life, but Sora was loving every minute of it. Especially after befriending a certain local...


Okay, so this is going to be my second shown FanFic. My last one got jinxed and I developed writers block for those of you who have been wondering where the hell Chapter Three had wondered off to ; Anyway, I have a new concept for it so I'll be uploading that soon.

Anyway, on with the story, and let's just hope this one doesn't get jinxed too x)

* * *

**Chapter One**

She sat outside a random market stall with her legs straight out in front of her. Her hands were resting on the ground behind her and her head was tilted to the overly bright, golden Egyptian sun.

'You buying anything?' came the annoyed voice of the nearby stall holder.

'Nope.' she replied calmly, flicking her bangs from her eyes.

'Then get lost you dirty beggar!' yelled the woman, rather red in the face.

She was in the right frame of mind to reply with an obscenity, but decided against it and settled on shrugging cockily. Well, she _was_ a beggar, technically. Okay, so more like thief, or pick-pocket, but that was beside the point.

'Clear off!' came the screeching reply to her action.

This annoyed her.

'Look woman, this is the ground which belongs to the EARTH, not your grubby damn paws! And no, I will not 'clear off'. If I'm annoying you that much then take a hike.' she replied stuffily. Although annoyed, she had to admit she loved bitching and making her presence known.

Throughout the remainder of the morning, she sat in the exact same spot to the annoyance of the stall holder who more than occasionally made her opinion on the 'arrogant girl down there' known to her customers.

At noon, when Ra was at his highest, it was time to hunt.

'So, what you selling?'

'Nothing to rude girls such as yourself.'

'Hey, I have a name you know, and it's not 'Rude Girl' either!'

'Care to share it? Go on, then I can report you to the authorities.'

'I'd pay to see you try.' she said before abruptly turning and high-heeling it down the dusty streets, a loaf of bread clutched firmly under her arm. She could hear the woman and random supporters yelling after her, but the thrill of the chase was just too damn fun to bother caring about those old bags.

In fact, the thrill of the chase was so fun that she smashed straight into a random stranger in a...purple cloak?!

'Watch it, idiot!' he growled.

'Hey, maybe you should watch it too jackass!' she snarled in reply.

They both stood after recovering. He studied her as she brushed the desert sands from herself. She had pale yet slightly tanned skin and a slender frame. Her hair was jaw-length and pure white. Her eyes were unnatural colours of red and purple, but they did not look like fake eye contacts.

'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' she frowned, her left hand resting on her hip.

'How original.' he retorted.

'Same back.' she glared. She glanced to the ground, realising her stolen loaf covered in golden sands was now rendered useless. He seemed to notice this too and smirked. She could only make out his nose and mouth, but she knew from the way he spoke that he was a true Egyptian, unlike her.

'Do you have a name?' he asked.

'Yes thanks.' she flicked her bangs from her face again and smirked sarcastically.

'Hm, care to share it?'

'Not particularly.' she shrugged, 'I have things to do, seeya.' she flicked her hand, turning and following her course through the streets at a brisk trot, cautious of the old hag's followers from before.

'Wait!'

She stopped and turning in one graceful movement, as though she was expecting this. She smiled sarcastically, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

'Hmm?'

He stopped in front of her and looked around cautiously. At seeing there were not that many people around, he pulled back the cloth hiding his face.

She almost gasped, but instead raised her eyebrows higher. She'd seen this boy before. Why, he was on 'WANTED' posters all over the city of Alexandria!

Overly sun-kissed hair fell to just below his shoulders, and his eyes were half as unusual as hers - a shade of soft yet piercing lavender-violet.

'Hey you're that guy,' she began, 'that thief everyone's talking about.'

'I would prefer the term Rarehunter.' he smirked in reply.

She shrugged, 'Same diff.'

'So, care to tell me your name yet?'

She hesitated slightly before replying 'Kesi.'

'Okay, now care to tell me your _real_ name?'

'Excuse me?'

'If I was stupid then how do you think I'm so wanted by the authorities?'

She growled, 'It's Sora.'

'Sora...?'

'Yoshitaka. Sora Yoshitaka.' she said, 'Now care to introduce yourself?'

'Marik Ishtar.' he replied, a sense of pride embedded within his name, 'Your name is rather odd...You don't look at all Japanese you know...'

'My mother was English.' she shrugged, frowning at his annoying questions.

'Ah.' he replied simply.

'Look, my stomach's going to be the one talking in a moment so I'm going to have to say sayonara.'

'That's fine.' Marik grinned, once again shading his face beneath the indigo cloak he was holding, 'And I'm sure we will cross paths again.'

Sora snorted as he retreated, 'That's what _you_ think.' she muttered.


End file.
